


Incerto

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Doctor Who, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crossover, Fantastic, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: Под ногами полыхала Земля, а один ангел и один демон трепались о всяком, наблюдая.
Kudos: 5





	Incerto

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> incerto, в переводе с латыни, "неопределённость"
> 
> автор далёк от религии, как азикроу от нц с их участием в моём исполнении, то есть настолько далеко, насколько это возможно.

_Началось и кончилось кино. Тихо._   
_Ни один знакомый не мелькнул. В титрах._   
_Ни один знакомый не попал. В кадр._   
_Только затонувших кораблей. Карта._   
_Знает, где осталась навсегда. Яхта!_

– Джинны!

Азирафаэль непонимающе покосился на друга, но тот решил не продолжать метафору. Пока что – у них теперь действительно было всё время мира, и оба не видели смысл торопиться куда-либо. Разве что Азирафаэль торопился, совсем чуть-чуть, улететь прочь.  
Кроули предложил им спрятаться среди звёзд, завёл непонимающего ангела в космический корабль в виде телефонной будки, а теперь завис над планетой, сел на порог этой самой будки и стал смотреть вниз.  
Кажется, им стоило сбежать как можно быстрее, и Азирафаэль напомнил об этом демону, но тот лишь отмахнулся: «Им сейчас не до нас».

_Им_ действительно было не до них.  
Под ногами полыхала Земля, а один ангел и один демон трепались о всяком, наблюдая.

– Серьёзно, Кроули? «Доктор Кто»? Весьма странный выбор транспортного средства, не находишь?  
– Мы собрались сбежать с планеты, которая в скором времени сгорит в огне войны, – Кроули говорил с едва скрываемой болью в голосе, да что там, самому ангелу с трудом удавалось оставаться спокойным. – Весьма символично, я считаю.

По Земле с огромной скоростью неслись облака, подгоняемые взмахами крыльев сотни ангелов, а под ними мелькала чёрная земля. Океаны почти испарились; с начала Армагеддона прошло почти двенадцать часов. 

– Это Гавриил, как думаешь? – плотные облака, теперь застилающие Землю с орбиты, прорезала яркая вспышка – появилась где-то на месте бывшей Африки и скрылась в бывшем Атлантическом океане.  
– Гавриил, скорее всего, сейчас где-нибудь на Небесах. Командует, – возразил Азирафаэль. – Не могу даже предположить, кто бы это мог быть.

Ангел уже осмотрел их новое место жительства. ТАРДИС была, согласно всем канонам, просторной – больше внутри, чем снаружи. В ней нашлась полупустая библиотека, в которой из книг были абсолютно неуважаемые Азирафаэлем журналы и второсортные детективы. Здесь же нашёлся и бассейн, и даже обсерватория. Была и кухня, с неудобным входом под лестницей, но всё-таки кухня. В комнате управления стили интерьера причудливо смешались, как будто при создании Кроули не смог выбрать, какой Доктор ему больше нравится: Девятый или Двенадцатый.

Им и не нужно было многого. Они могли бы обойтись и без кухни, но Кроули слишком привык к вину, а Азирафаэль – к какао, чтобы так просто от неё отказаться. В конце концов, комнаты можно всегда сбросить – так думал ангел.

Где-то здесь он и спросил, как диковинная даже для сериала ТАРДИС может существовать в реальности. Где-то здесь Кроули воскликнул: «Джинны!»  
Ангел, наконец, оторвался от созерцания облаков и попросил Кроули продолжить метафору.

– Джинны. Если бы ты попросил у джинна стать Повелителем Времени, как думаешь, он бы исполнил твоё желание?  
– Джинны обычно перевирают твоё желание и делают всё наоборот, я слышал.  
– Я их не встречал, без понятия. Предполагаю, что да. Плохие джинны превратили бы тебя в часы, лишь хорошие бы поняли, кем ты действительно хочешь стать.  
– Есть хорошие джинны?  
– Ну, плохие же есть.  
– Резонно.

Демон и ангел были абсолютно трезвыми. То, что они на серьёзных тонах обсуждали существование джиннов, могло значить лишь одно: они не хотят обсуждать _по-настоящему_ серьёзные проблемы.  
Как, например, их побег. Или горящую Землю. Или что, кто-угодно-побери, они собираются делать дальше.

– А если бы ты попросил у него ТАРДИС? Допустим, ты даже учёл все неточности: объяснил, что это, для чего это, объяснил, что она должна делать. Рассказал обо всём, что знаешь о ТАРДИС, процитировал «Энциклопедию ТАРДИС» Трайба, ну и так далее. Даже вики по «Доктору Кто» открыл. И знаешь что? Этого всё равно недостаточно. Ты не знаешь слишком многого про эту машину, и всей добытой тобой информации едва хватило бы на двадцать процентов от того, что ТАРДИС такое на самом деле.  
– Кажется, я понял. Джинн бы выдал тебе кучу хлама.  
– Да. Или будку, которая сбила бы твою планету с орбиты*. Короче, облом, снова.  
– Ты, должно быть, это и сделал, когда создавал ТАРДИС, – догадливо кивнул ангел. – А оставшиеся восемьдесят процентов сейчас работают на демоническом чуде?  
– Очевидно же, – Кроули снова вздохнул и помотал ногами, свешенными за борт. – В этом и заключается главное разочарование. Я думал, она сможет, как в сериале, создать всё, что угодно. Книги любой эпохи. Комнаты любого типа. Хоть воссоздать твой книжный магазин. Если с комнатами всё проще – нужно чудо и нужно чётко вспомнить, что в этой комнате находилось, то с книгами…  
– Оу, – Азирафаэль сел рядом, наконец тоже поняв, к чему ведёт демон.

На Земле взяли передышку. Облака чуть рассеялись, открывая вид на пылающую корку когда-то прекрасного мира.

– То есть, я смогу создать только те книги, которые уже читал… – с грустью закончил за Кроули Азирафаэль. – Я смогу попробовать только ту еду, которую уже ел, увидеть в ТАРДИС только то, что уже видел. Но это не так плохо!.. Возможно. Это хотя бы что-то.  
– Радует хоть то, что из ТАРДИС выходит средненький такой космический корабль, – скривился Кроули.  
– А машина времени?  
– Не глупи, ангел. Это реальность. Ты вот знаешь, как работает машина времени?

Ангел покачал головой.

– Вот и я не знаю. Люди, может, и догадались бы, но…  
– Я надеюсь, Вселенная и правда настолько велика, что сможет увлечь нас на то время, пока Богиня не создаст новых людей, – попытался приободрить друга Азирафаэль.

Кроули невесело хмыкнул.

– Вот и я надеюсь. Что Богиня вообще захочет их создавать.

Землю снова заволокли тучи. Кажется, они облажались, сбежав с планеты. Возможно, если бы они остались, они бы сейчас отмечали ненаступивший Армагеддон в «Ритц».  
В итоге им осталась вся Вселенная. И остались они, сами по себе, без Рая, без Ада и без людей.

_Такая себе альтернатива, если честно._

**Author's Note:**

> * – согласно канону, истинный вес и размер ТАРДИС способны сместить планету вроде Земли с её орбиты.
> 
> Сплин – Выпусти меня отсюда.


End file.
